


A Very Good Life

by rickmanoff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickmanoff/pseuds/rickmanoff
Summary: If one goes back and time and changes something, it is expected for several other changes to occur. Hermione Granger knew this when she decided to go back in time. However, Hermione didn't know she would be going back to the Battle of Hogwarts, she didn't know that she would be saving Fred Weasley from certain death, and she didn't know if all of these new changes were for the better or for the worse.(I don't own the Harry Potter series and its characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling).





	1. Chapter 1: Mutante Erroribus

May 2nd, 2001 was not a good day for Hermione Granger. She woke up this morning and was reminded, that three years ago today, the Battle of Hogwarts took place. Now, most of the wizards and witches were rejoicing that this day marked the Dark Lord's death. However, the day was a painful reminder to the families and friends, of those that were lost, on how that their loved ones were still gone. Hermione, even though she was happy that Voldemort was gone, was a part of the latter group. As she got ready to go to her job at the ministry, she remembered those that were lost. Tonks, Remus, Fred, and many others who were lost during the war were on Ganger's mind as she left her flat that morning. She thought about Fred's death the most. In Hermione's mind, she always felt like she could have prevented his death. She always thought she had the chance to push him out of the way, but she didn't do it. She felt extremely guilty, even though she knew that it wasn't her fault. Hermione always kept this to herself, though, and never told anyone about it.  
Since her mind was so preoccupied this morning, she forgot to wake Ron and tell him goodbye. This day was also a reminder that it had been three years and Ron still did not have a job. Hermione tried very hard to not let this bother her, though. She understood that Ron needed time. Well, she tried to understand. Hermione was able to move on the best she could after the war. She went back to Hogwarts for her seventh year, and after that, she started working for the Ministry. She could understand why Harry and Ron didn't go back to Hogwarts. She understood why they spent that year off exploring, and trying to figure out who they were and how to live a normal life. What Hermione couldn't wrap her head around was why Ron didn't try to find work like Harry did after the year was over. She prayed that he would wake up one day and find work. She prayed that he would wake up and finally be ready to end the engagement period and get married. However, Hermione knew that, for now, she needed to try and understand Ron. 

Hermione's day did not get any better. She was told by Jackson, who also worked in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, that rights for house elves were not that important, that she was wasting her time on it, and that she only got this job because of her so-called "status in society." On any normal day, this wouldn't have bothered Hermione. She would have rolled her eyes and walked away. However, today was not the day for Jackson to bring that up. Hermione stood there just glaring at Jackson. She wanted to shout that her "status in society" was only there because she had to fight in a war when she should have been out being a normal teenager. She wanted to scream at the man about how so many house-elves died at the Battle of Hogwarts so he could be standing where he was today. She wanted to cry because she remembered Dobby and the sacrifices that he had made for her, her friends, and the entire wizarding world. However, Hermione said none of those things to Jackson. She was too mad to speak, so she just glared at him until he got the hint and just walked away.

It also didn't help Hermione's day when Harry came by to tell her that they still could not find her parents. Her parents had left Australia shortly after the Battle of Hogwarts was through. Hermione found it painfully ironic that they disappeared right when everything was safe and their memories could be restored. While Harry was there, he did ask her to identify a potion he had brought with him.

"Do you know what this is?" Harry asked and handed her the old, blue potion. Hermione took it and looked at it to see that it had a label on it. It read "Mutante Erroribus." Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. Harry had one of the strongest potions in the world, and he didn't know what it was. Hermione concluding that he must not have seen the label. 

"Harry, it has a label on it."

"I know that Hermione! I just don't know what it is!"

"Alright! You don't have to yell."

"Sorry, Hermione."

"It's ok. Harry, do you really not know what this is?" Hermione asked just to make sure he really didn't know what it was.

"Should I?"

"Yes, Harry, you should. It's one of the strongest potions in the world!" Hermione said and stood with the potion in her hands. She looked down at it with disbelief that she was actually holding it.

"Well, what does it do, why haven't heard of it before now, and why are some many former Death Eaters and Voldemort sympathizers after it?" Harry agitatedly asked. Hermione gasped. She knew, if the Death Eaters got a hold of this potion, all of the fighting would have gone to waste. That all of the people who died would have died in vain. 

"Harry, this potion allows the drinker to go back in time and fix their greatest mistake. It leads them to their mistake and makes them fix it. The drinker loses all free will and the potion controls them and fixes the mistake. Once the mistake is fixed, the drinker is freed, and they go on living their new life from that point. They don't get to return to present day. It is a guaranteed second chance at life. If any Death Eaters get their hands on this, they could go back and prevent Voldemort from dying, or they could go back and kill you when they had the chance," Hermione explained. 

"Then why are there not a whole bunch a Death Eaters brewing this potion? Why are they all after this one vial" Harry asked while pointing at the blue potion.

"It's because this vial shouldn't even exist. Harry, the main ingredient of Mutante Erroribus is Neomaconia nitida. It's a moss that is only found in some parts of Ontario, Canada. If that doesn't make it hard to make already, then here is something that makes it impossible. The Ministry banned the potion in 1850. If that still isn't enough, Neomaconia nitida went extinct in 1864. Mutante Erroribus can't be brewed anymore. It is impossible to replace the moss, and the potion still work. Harry, you have the last vial of Mutante Erroribus ever. That's why all the Death Eaters want it," Hermione said. It was silent for a moment as Harry processed all the information Hermione just said.

"Hermione, they told me I have to find a place to hide it," Harry finally said.

"Where are you thinking of putting it?"

"I have no idea," Harry said as he sat down and put his head in his hands. Hermione slowly sat down and looked at her best friend. She had hoped that after the war had ended that they would get to live normal lives and that Harry could finally be happy without having to worry about the Dark Lord ever coming back. 

"Well here we are three years later and the same stuff keeps happening," Hermione bitterly thought. Harry finally looked up at her.

"Hermione, you have to keep it," Harry said. Hermione was shocked.

"Harry! I-"

"I need time to think of how to destroy it or hide it. I just need some time, and the first place Death Eaters are going to come looking is me," Harry said standing up. Hermione knew that Death Eaters would be coming after her as well, but she saw this pleading look in his eyes. A plead for time. Hermione sighed.

"Fine," Hermione said. Harry smiled and went around her desk to give Hermione a hug.

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry said as he hugged her.

"You know I would do anything for you," Hermione said as they pulled away, which was true. Hermione would do anything for her best friends, even if it meant she had to give up her happiness for the sake of her friend's. 

Harry stuck around for a little bit more after that. He and Hermione just talked about a few things. Hermione talked about how terrible her day had been going, and Harry talked about his newest adventures as being an Auror. It was if for a second they were normal adults, and the pressure of having to save the wizarding world was not just thrust back onto their shoulders. When Harry finally said good-bye and left, Hermione discovered that she had to work through her lunch break to be able to get all of her work done. If that wasn't enough, Ron started owling her over and over again. Each time, asking her a different question. Now, Hermione knows that this shouldn't have bothered her. It was something so small and insignificant, and Ron didn't know she wasn't having a good day. However, it still did bother her. It irked Hermione because it reminded her that Ron still did not have a job, and it made her jealous. It made her jealous because he got to stay home today and grieve, while she had to go and work. The silver lining was that Ron was asking where things like "Where's the champagne?" and "Where's the vase that we use to hold flowers?" This, in Hermione's mind, meant that Ron was planning something special for her; which she needed at the moment. She needed to get rid of all the stress, pressure, sorrow, and just plain negativity she had been feeling all day. 

So, now, Hermione walked home from work, finding that she would rather walk than apparate. She always loved doing things the muggle way, and she figured that's what she needed after the terrible day she had. All she needed to do now was get home and see what Ron had planned for her. She thought of all the different things Ron might have planned. It was very rare for Ron to do some huge romantic gesture. It just what he was like. However, when he did, it was very touching and thoughtful. He would make sure every little thing was perfect. Hermione loved these moments between Ron and herself. It reminded her of why she fell in love with him in the first place. As she now climbed up the stairs to the flat she shared with Ron, she was trying to decide if she should tell him about the potion or not. The logical side of Hermione told her that this is an urgent matter that needed to be discussed right away. However, another part of her didn't want to give up her potentially romantic night with Ron. Hermione, having just arrived outside of the flat, stood there staring at the door. To Hermione, it felt like the potion was now burning a hole in the pocket of her pants, where she had safely tucked it away, while she contemplated her decision. Hermione finally decided to listen to her logical side and tell Ron about the potion. There would probably be several other romantic things Ron would plan. She just needed to give up this one. As Hermione unlocked the door of her flat, a strange feeling of dread and warning came over her. She passed it off as her being nervous to tell Ron about the potion. As Hermione opened the door to her flat, she swallowed her nervousness and prepared to tell Ron. However, when she opened the door and stepped in, the sight shocked her.

Hermione dropped her bag in disbelief. In this moment, Hermione completely forgot about the potion and was reminded of how she always had known, in the back of her mind, that she and Ron would never work out. She stared at Ron and this mysterious, blonde woman. They stared back at her with the look of a deer that was caught in headlights. They were sitting at the dining room table together. There was a bottle of champagne, a home cooked meal, and vase with flowers in the middle of the table. Some many things were rushing through Hermione's mind. Some many questions she wanted to ask. So many things she wanted to say. So many things she wanted to scream. However, Hermione could only say only one thing. 

"Why?" she asked simply. She had no energy to cry. She felt empty. Ron turned towards the blonde woman, and then stood and turned back towards Hermione. 

"You're supposed to get home at seven," Ron stated.

"I get home at six every day," Hermione said finding it sad that Ron knew so little about their day to day life. The life they have had for three years.

"Why?" Hermione asked again. Ron still didn't answer.

"Why?" Hermione asked with a bit more anger. Ron stood there in fear. He still didn't answer.

"Were you somehow too lonely? Am I not enough for you anymore? Do you not love me anymore? Do you not know?" Hermione said as she shut the door and took one step closer to Ron with every question she asked. Ron stared at her with tears in his eyes. Hermione scoffed. He was the one cheating and he had the nerve to cry.

"I am giving you answers, Ron! Answer me!" Hermione yelled as she started to cry, and the emptiness inside her was now filled with sorrow and anger. 

"'Mione, I'm so-"

"Don't 'Mione' me. I want answers Ronald Weasley!"

"I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE!" Ron screamed as he to started to cry. Hermione didn't know what to say. She had given that as an example of an answer, but it hurt. It hurt to hear him say those words after ten years of depending on each other. 

"Are you happy, now?" Ron asked", I gave you an answer."

All Hermione could do was look down at the ground and give a simple nod in response. The blonde woman stood and walked over to Ron's side.

"I'm so sorry," the woman began to say", If I had known..." 

Hermione looked up and was about to say something to the woman, but she noticed something. One of the sleeves on the woman's long sleeved, black dress had rolled up, and it revealed a very shocking symbol: a dark mark. Hermione stared at Ron as she reached into her pocket and grabbed both her wand and the potion.

"What have you done?" Hermione said before Harry's Patronus ran into the room.

"Hermione! They know! They know you have it! Run! Hide it!" Harry's voice rang out before the Stag Patronus disappeared. 

"Hermione what's going-"

"STUPEFY!"

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

Ron was launched across the room and knocked out by the blonde woman, and Hermione sent the woman's wand sailing shortly after. Hermione kept the potion in one hand, and her wand pointing at the woman in her other hand.

"Make a move for your wand and you'll regret it," Hermione threatened. The woman just laughed.

"What?" Hermione asked confused. She had the upper hand here, not her.

"Don't you see? It's too late! More people are on the way, and I doubt you can take on ten of us all on your own! Your little savior friend is probably dead by now, and you and ginger over there will die soon! So it doesn't matter what you do now, or what you do to me! It's too late! We already won!" the woman said while letting out a maniacal laugh. She laughed as Hermione struggled to think of what to do next. She could hear the sound of people rushing up the stairs, so she needed to think fast. It was too late to flee. She couldn't throw the potion down. They could easily use a spell to put the bottle back together and put the liquid back in it. Hermione heard the Death Eaters getting even closer, and she felt the dread of knowing that the golden trio had finally lost. Then, suddenly, Hermione remembered the one thing she could do. Hermione used her teeth to take the cork out of the bottle. She could go back to earlier today and tell Harry that they needed to find a place right then and there to hide the Mutante Erroribus. 

"What are you doing?!?" the woman screeched.

"Fixing this," Hermione said as she then proceeded to drink the blue liquid in one gulp. Hermione dropped the vial to the ground and heard it smash. Everything in her felt like it was twisting around, and all she could see was the tears in her eyes and her life rewinding before her. As she neared the part where Harry entered her office, she braced herself for everything to stop. However, Hermione simply passed by the part when Harry entered her office. 

"NO!" Hermione screamed. 

"This isn't supposed to happen. It was supposed to stop back there," she thought. Everything was moving at top notch speed now. As the past three years flew by, Hermione could feel herself shrinking and changing. The pain became too unbearable and she blacked out. In a few simple moments, Hermione felt and saw nothing. In this time, she tried to recollect herself. However, that was sadly interrupted. 

"HERMIONE, WATCH OUT!" 

Hermione saw a spell come flying towards her. She deflected it and sent another one sailing towards the Death Eater that sent it her way. Hermione didn't know how she did that, but quickly realized that is was because the potion was now controlling her every action. Hermione looked around and saw where she was: The Battle of Hogwarts. She was now standing with Harry, Ron, Fred, and Percy, dueling two masked Death Eaters. She was in her eighteen-year-old body again and confused as to why she was there. Hermione had thought her greatest mistake was letting Harry give the potion to her instead of making him find a place to hide it right then and there. What was she doing back at the Battle of Hogwarts? She felt the potion casting spell after spell for her, and Hermione felt extreme anxiety as to not being able to control her own body. Suddenly, one of the hoods on the Death Eaters slipped, and it was revealed to be the new Minister of Magic, Thicknesse.

"Hello, Minister! Did I mention I'm resigning?" said Percy as he sent a curse his way causing Thicknesse to claw at his robes in discomfort. This is when Hermione realized what was about to happen. She was going to witness Fred's death all over again, and this time she didn't even have the option of saving him. Hermione just knew the potion wouldn't let her. 

"You joking, Perce!" Fred yelled as the other Death Eater collapsed to the ground. Hermione felt like she was going to puke from all the dread and anxiety, and she would have if the potion was not controlling her. Everything seemed to move slowly now because she knew the next few words would be his last.

"You actually are joking Perce! I don't think I've heard you joke since you were-" 

Suddenly, the potion made Hermione run straight into Fred, and she pushed him out of the way just as the explosion happened; which caused them to go flying off in the same direction together. She screamed as they fell to the ground. Hermione rolled a couple of feet away. Once she stopped rolling, Hermione quickly stood up and felt the potion let go of her. She had free will again. 

"Hermione, are you ok?" she heard Harry call out to her. Hermione ran back over to her friends. 

"Yes!" she yelled as she ran up to Harry, Ron, and Percy. She saw that Fred was not there and looked around. Dread rose within her when she couldn't see Fred. Hermione began to cry. She couldn't handle having to sit by and watch him die again, especially since she did try to save him this time. Then, she saw something rise from the rubble. Hermione's tears of sorrow turned into tears of joy when Fred came running up to them. As he reached them, Percy engulfed Fred in a hug. 

"Woah there Perce," Fred winced but still returned the hug", I am bruised." 

Percy let go of his brother and turned to Hermione.

"You saved him," Percy said.

"I...What?" Hermione said as her mind seemed to be catching up with her and she tried to process all that was happening. The potion kept making her move forward and didn't let her stop and accept what was happening. Now that she had free will again, Hermione was trying to recollect herself. 

"You saved him," Percy repeated as he gestured to where Fred stood before she pushed him. It was now covered with gigantic pieces of the castle. Fred glanced over at where he once stood then back at Hermione.

"Wow, Granger, quick thinking there. Thank you," Fred said in his usual joking tone, but Hermione could tell that there was some gratitude and shock lingering beneath it all. Hermione didn't have time to reply as more spells shot past their heads. 

"Get down!" Harry yelled, and Hermione felt herself be pulled to the floor by Harry and Ron. Now, Hermione tried her best to focus on the task at hand, but all she could think of was that she was back at the Battle of Hogwarts and that not saving Fred Weasley was somehow her biggest mistake in life.


	2. Chapter 2: The Aftermath and New Paths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione discovers the aftermath of what she's done.

Hermione had been given several lectures on time travel. It was required when she had to use the time turner during her third year. During one of this lectures, Professor McGonagall had told Hermione something that seemed to fit with the situation she was in now. One change, made by the person who went back in time, would directly cause a series of other changes; which will then cause the previous timeline, that the time traveler was from, to not exist anymore. Hermione knew this when she drank the potion. However, she didn't plan to end up back here of all places.

The Battle of Hogwarts was now over, and Hermione was finally given the chance to gather herself and think about the situation she was now in. Harry had gone to the Headmaster's Office to speak with Dumbledore's portrait, Ron was talking to his family, and Hermione was nearby sitting alone at one of the tables in the Great Hall. Even though it had been a few hours, Hermoine's fixed "mistake" had already caused a numerous of changes. One of them being the survival of Remus Lupin. Since Fred was alive, he somehow ended up nearby Lupin during the battle and managed to save him from certain death. Hermione watched from afar as Lupin now mourned over Tonk's lifeless body, being able to grieve since all of the fighting had stopped. Hermione then noticed the dead body of Katie Bell close to where Lupin was standing. Hermione had no idea what happened to Katie. She didn't understand why she was now dead when she had survived before. Hermione supposed that it was some small effect from Fred surviving that had caused it. However, small effect or not, Hermione still felt the guilt for her housemate's death. 

Hermione's guilt grew even more as she spotted a sobbing Narcissa Malfoy near the dead bodies of her husband and son. This time, as Lucius and Narcissa ran around frantically screaming for their son, the two were attacked by a furious Bellatrix Lestrange. Bellatrix was appalled by the fact that the two would rather search for their son instead fighting in the name of the Dark Lord, and that Narcissa would lie to the Dark Lord to save her own son. She felt betrayed by her family; if she could call them that anymore. Bellatrix proceeded to kill Lucius, and was about to kill her sister as well. However, Draco appeared in the nick of time to save his mother. He tried his best to duel his aunt, yet he was defeated. The only reason Narcissa managed to survive was because Kingsly Shacklebolt swooped in and stunned Bellatrix while she was distracted. 

This was something that scared Hermione. In her timeline, Bellatrix had gone after her, Luna, and Ginny; which then prompted Mrs. Weasley to kill her. With Fred alive, there was no reason for Bellatrix to taunt Mrs. Weasley. The family was all together, and stronger than ever before. However, the Malfoys were separated, desperate, and betrayers of the Dark Lord, making them a much easier target. Hermione knew that it didn't matter that Narcissa was Bellatrix's sister and Draco was her nephew. Bellatrix just wanted someone to play with, especially when you add in Narcissa's "betrayal." Hermione rubbed the scars on her neck and arm as she watched Narcissa Malfoy from afar. Bellatrix was now alive. At this very moment, Kingsly and some other Aurors were taking Bellatrix to Azkaban. Now, Hermione knew that she was just being silly, and Bellatrix wouldn't be free anytime soon, yet Hermione felt like she had just caused one of the worst things in wizarding history.

"Why am I even here?" Hermione wondered. In her mind, it seemed more bad had been caused than good. Sure Fred and Lupin were now alive, and little Teddy Lupin would now be able to grow up with his father. However, Bellatrix was alive and breathing while Katie, Draco, and Lucius would no longer take a breath. Hermione never thought that she could ever feel so much guilt, yet her she was. She was back in her eighteen-year-old body and having to relive the past three years of her life. And what for? That somehow not saving Fred Weasley was her biggest mistake. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. Hermione was supposed to be in her office telling Harry that he needed to hide Mutante Erroribus right away; not watching Narcissa Malfoy cry over the deaths of her husband and son. Hermione shook her head and turned away from the sight. She directed her attention over to the Weasley family. Hermione couldn't help but smile at seeing them all together again. And in that moment, Hermione heard a little voice inside her tell her that this was supposed to happen and that everything would be ok. 

Mrs. Weasley looked over at where Hermione was sitting. Tears instantly came to the older woman's eyes, and her face broke out into a tearful grin. Mrs. Weasley ran over to Hermione and pulled the younger girl up out of her seat. Hermione was then welcomed in one of Mrs. Weasley's famous bone-crushing hugs. This particular hug seemed to be even more bone-crushing than usual. 

"Oh, Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley cried", Ron, Fred, and Percy told me what happened!"

She let go of Hermione and held her at arm's length.

"Thank you so much, Hermione! I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been there! I don't know what I would have done!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as she cried tears of joy. Hermione found herself crying at the display. The little voice, inside of Hermione, had now grown louder, and it was now a full roar. It had convinced Hermione's logical side that this was supposed to happen. That the potion was correct. That this needed to be done for Mrs. Weasley, for the whole Weasley family. 

"I don't know how I ever could repay you, Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Oh, Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione began as tears now streamed down her own face.

"You don't need to do any-" Hermione was cut off however by George coming up to her and hugging her.

"Granger, what would we do without you saving the day?" he asked. Hermione laughed at that notion. She was not one to save the day. Hermione was the one who provided the savior with the information that was needed to save the day.

"I wouldn't go that far George," Hermione said as George let her go. All of the Weasley clan was now crowded around her. The group looked at each other with confused expressions. 

"What?" Hermione asked now confused herself. 

"Hermione, you saved my brother's life," Ginny began", You saved our family. You and Ron have been out saving the wizarding world for months."

Hermione let the words sink in. She had done a lot, but she hadn't done it alone.

"I suppose, but you all helped as well," Hermione reasoned. Ginny rolled her eyes, and the Weasley's realized that they wouldn't be getting through to Hermione anytime soon. 

The Weasleys and Hermione all talked for a while after that. The topics ranged from saving Fred's life, to Ginny's past year at Hogwarts, to Percy and whether or not he would be returning to the Ministry(he admitted he would be taking a break to spend time with his family), and they even talked about Hermione's and Ron's year on the run with Harry. Finally, Harry returned and the group seemed to disperse. Harry, Ron, and Ginny went to go talk to Neville and Luna, and the rest of the Weasleys wandered to find their respective friends. However, Fred and George had both stayed behind, so Hermione now found herself alone with the Weasley twins. It was quiet for a moment. The twins looked at each other and spoke in hushed tones that Hermione could not hear. This made her feel a little out of place. She never had really spent much one on one time with the twins. There were times when she was a prefect, where she had caught them in the middle of a prank, but things were different then. Hermione had the upper hand. She was the one in charge. Now, she felt very out of place and thought it might better if she left them alone. George just got his brother back. It made sense that they should spend some time together. Hermione was about to walk away when the twins stopped her.

"Wait a second there, Granger," Fred said as he put a hand out to stop her. 

"Did you really think we stuck around to not even say a word to you?" George said as he and his brother crossed their arms. 

"Well, I just assumed-" 

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," the twins said while shaking their heads in mock disappointment. 

"You know what they say about assuming Hermione," George began.

"It makes an a-" Hermione quickly cut Fred off.

"You don't have to say it, Fred. I know the saying. I am a muggleborn after all," Hermione said as she sat back down at the table. She was glad to see the twins back together again. However, their typical sarcasm and joking nature was starting to affect her as it usually would. 

"Wow, Granger," George said as he and Fred sat down on the bench at the table next to hers.

"Where is this new attitude coming from?" Fred asked as he leaned forward for an answer. And Hermione honestly didn't know. Something was changing inside of Hermione, and she didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing. 

"Wasn't there a point to you two still talking to me?" Hermione asked deciding to ignore the teasing completely. George and Fred both chuckled.

"I like this new side of you, Hermione," Fred said, finally saying the poor girl's first name.

"Makes us forget all doubt of our decision," George stated. This confused Hermione.

"What decision?" Hermione asked. One thing that Hermione absolutely hated was being left out of the loop; which was happening to her right now. The twins shared a smirk and straightened up.

"Hermione-"

"-we have a proposition-"

"-to make for you," the twins finished together. Hermione stared at the two men. Her eyes darting back and forth between them in confusion. Hermione couldn't help but feel that this was beginning of another one of their pranks.

"This better not be some kind of prank," Hermione said, voicing her concern. She had been thrown back into her eighteen-year-old body and forced to go through the battle for the second time. Hermione was not in the mood for one of their silly pranks, even though she was absolutely delighted to see them together again after so long. However, those two didn't know what happened in her timeline, so she wasn't entirely safe from their pranks. Not yet. 

"Hermione, do you really think I would prank the person that saved my life?" Fred asked as he and George feigned hurt.

"Yes."

"Can't put anything past her," Fred said as he elbowed George. 

"However, we are being serious, Hermione," George said earnestly. All Hermione had to do was take one look at their eyes, and she knew that they were being totally and completely serious. Hermione sighed.

"Go ahead," she said. Fred and George looked at one another, and George gestured at Fred to began. 

"Hermione, we were thinking that we wanted to give you something in return for saving my life," Fred began. Of course, Hermione immediately went to protest. Hermione wouldn't accept any "reward" from them for doing the decent thing to do. Even if the potion had forced her to do it, it was something that she wasn't ashamed of or something she didn't regret. Is she guilty about the aftermath? Of course, she was! However, she would never regret saving Fred. The twins saw her about to interrupt and stopped her.

"Let us finish, Hermione," George demanded. Hermione sat for a moment, trying to decide whether or not she would protest. However, she decided to hear them out. Hermione let out a huff and crossed her arms.

"Thank you. Now, we have nothing to really give you," George began.

"Times have been hard because of the war, and the business hasn't brought in as much money as it usually does," Fred explained. Hermione nodded her head for she understood.

"So we can't really give any money or buy you anything-" George said.

"-and we know that you wouldn't want any of our products free of charge. Once a prefect always a prefect," Fred said as Hermione lightly glared at them.

"I know how to have fun," Hermione stated. Fred chuckled.

"We know. It's just a couple of prank items doesn't really seem to make up for a saved life," he explained.

"Then don't give me anything at all. You're not in my debt," Hermione proclaimed.

"Hermione, you and I both know that's not how it works. You may feel like I don't owe anything, but I do," Fred said as he looked at Hermione with the most serious demeanor she had ever seen on his face. Hermione was startled by this sudden change in attitude, and just like that, it was gone and his smile was back on his face.

"And didn't we say no interruptions?" He asked jokingly. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes, sad to see the serious side of Fred go.

"Yes," Hermione stated with a straight face to which Fred and George both raised a brow at. 

"Anyways," George continued saying", We figured the best thing we could give you is a job."

Hermione was absolutely shocked. They wanted Hermione, the bookworm that always spoke out against their pranks. Hermione, the prefect who told them off. They wanted her, of all people, to work in their shop. A joke shop mind you. 

"Now, we know, that you'll be wanting to go back to Hogwarts to redo your seventh year. But, in case, you don't just know that you have a place you can come work," Fred said. It was now completely quiet as Hermione thought over what they just told her.

"This has to be some kind of prank," Hermione thought, but one look at the twins and you could tell that they were not joking around. Now, Hermione normally would have said no, but something inside her was telling her otherwise. One part of Hermione said that she needed to try and recreate the life she had before. She needed to go back to Hogwarts, and experience her seventh year. She needed to write Ron while he was away, go to the Quidditch games, learn, and, when it was all through, get engaged to Ron and start working at the Ministry. However, another part of Hermione didn't want to go through her seventh year again. She didn't want to do it. She already had done it. Hermione began to question her previous life. Was she happy with what her life had become? Was she actually happy with Ron? Were she and Ron better off friends? Was she happy with her job at the Ministry? All of this was too much for Hermione to think about right now. She needed time, so gave Fred and George a simple answer.

"Let me think about it."

A shocked look covered both of Fred's and George's face. 

"Well, better than a no," Fred said. George stood up.

"We'll let you think about it," he said as he walked away, assuming that his twin brother was following him. However, Fred stayed behind.

"Thank you," Fred said so quietly that Hermione almost didn't hear it.

"I..." Hermione began. This was very hard for Hermione. She didn't know how she would respond to the person, whose life she just saved, saying thank you, especially when she had no control over the situation. So, Hermione remembered her life from her previous timeline, a life without Fred Weasley. Then, Hermione knew just what to say.

"People need you in their lives, Fred. More than you would ever know. Too many people's lives would be ruined if you...if you were gone. I just couldn't stand by and let you die. I wouldn't be able to live with myself," Hermione said as she began to cry. Fred reached out and grabbed one of her hands.

"There was a second there I thought that you didn't...didn't make it," Hermione finished. 

"Me? Not make it? Never," Fred said in a joking tone, but Hermione took one look into his eyes to know that he was taking this all seriously. Fred reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a tissue; which Hermione took one look at and began to start laughing. Fred was taken aback by the sudden laughter.

"What is it?" Fred said in a hopeful tone, which showed how he hoped that he hadn't done anything wrong. He handed the tissue to Hermione, which she gladly accepted. 

"You brought a tissue to a battle Fredrick Weasley," Hermione said as she wiped her tears away.

"Well, I am always prepared for a crying woman," Fred said; which Hermione couldn't help but giggle at. Fred smiled.

"I think this is the most I ever made you laugh," Fred said as he stood. He offered a hand to Hermione, and she took it and stood as well. 

"I'm just as amazed as you are," Hermione said as she stopped crying and started to smile. Fred held his hands to his chest as if he had a wound.

"Ouch, Granger, really hurt me there," Fred dramatically said as he pretended to be hurt by her comment.

"Oh, come off it Fred," Hermione said as she started to walk over to where Ron and Harry were at. Fred ran and caught up with her.

"No, Granger, I really am hurt. I think I need you to save me again,"He joked. Hermione rolled her eyes, stopped walking, and turned to look at him. She stared at him with her arms crossed. Fred looked at her a few moments before his mischievous smile changed to a sincere one.

"Really think about the offer, alright Granger?" 

"I will." 

And the two parted ways. One going to talk to her two best mates, the other going to talk to his twin.

Three weeks had passed before Hermione ever really sat down to logically think of the offer again. Hermione sat in the outdoor section of the Rosa Lee Teabag, sipping on a cup of tea. Diagon Alley was beginning to come back to life. Some places reopened and some decided to stay closed, with new shops popping up in their stead. Hermione sat there sipping her tea as she looked at the twins' shop down the street. She had received a letter from Professor McGonagall telling her that she was welcomed to come back to Hogwarts to redo her seventh year, and Hermione hadn't decided if she would. Part of Hermione told her that she needed to go back to Hogwarts. She needed to try to make her life as similar as it was before. Then another part of Hermione told her that this was her second chance at life. But did she need a second chance, though? 

Before Hermione even knew what she was doing, she had already paid for her tea and was headed towards Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, still without an answer.

"Either way, I will need to ask them if I could use their owl to send a response to Professor McGonagall," Hermione thought as she slowly strolled towards the shop.

Hermione thought of life before this. A job at the Ministry, engaged to Ron, and everything seemingly perfect. However, Ron had cheated. 

"That doesn't mean he will here," a tiny voice cried out within her. However, Hermione knew that they would both still be unhappy. They both wanted different things. Yet, this had nothing to do with the task at hand, and Hermione found herself questioning why she even brought it up. This was about her seventh year at Hogwarts and her job at the Ministry versus working with Fred and George at their shop. Hermione found herself getting closer and closer to the shop, and she still did not have an answer. Suddenly, Hermione had an epiphany that made stop walking for a moment. Hermione was in denial. She had been in denial for three years, telling herself this was the path she was meant to follow. That she was supposed to start working in the Ministry and maybe be an Auror one day and then maybe even become Minster of Magic. However, Hermione realized she didn't want that. She still wanted to make a difference, but she also wanted to be happy. So as Hermione pushed open the door to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, she was deciding between her happiness or the happiness of others. 

"Hello, Hermione!" George called out from behind the register. 

"Hello, George!" Hermione greeted as she walked over to him.

"Here about our offer?" he asked hopefully. Hermione froze for a moment, thinking of what to say.

"I am actually here to ask if I could maybe borrow some parchment and a quill to write a letter, and maybe afterward use your owl to send it?" Hermione asked hoping she didn't offend him.

"Of course! Let me go back and get you some," George said with a smile though Hermione could tell that he was disappointed that she still had not given them an answer. As George went back to get some for her, Hermione focused her attention on a small interaction between Fred and a smaller child. The smaller boy seemed to be very sad, and Fred was trying his best to cheer him up. That's when Hermione realized something. She didn't have to work in the Ministry to help people. George now came back with some parchment and a pencil, much to Hermione's surprise.

"A pencil? Really?" Hermione asked as George handed them over.

"Much easier to use when filling out orders," George explained as Hermione wrote her letter.

"Who's the letter for anyways?" George asked not caring about being too noisy.

"Professor McGonagall."

"So I'm guessing you're going back to Hogwarts."

"Actually no."

George was stunned. Fred, now finished cheering the boy up, had noticed Hermione and George and made his way over to them. 

"Mornin' Hermione."

"Good Morning Fred."

"How's your-"

"She said she's not going back," George interrupted. Fred stared at George like had two heads before he realized what he was talking about. Fred quickly turned towards Hermione.

"You're not going back for your seventh year?" Fred asked dumbfounded. Hermione simply nodded. 

"Are you sure?" George asked. 

"Yes, I'm sure. Now, can you show me where your envelopes are? I need to know since I will be working here," Hermione said shocking the two men. 

"O-of course! Right this way m'lady," George said gaining his joking attitude back. Fred and George interlocked arms with Hermione as they showed her around the shop, and Hermione was glad to accept the gesture. Hermione knew she had made the right choice, yet she was still scared of what it might bring.


	3. Chapter 3: Ripped at the Seams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione tells Ron and Harry her decision.

"What?" Ron exclaimed after Hermione had explained to both he and Harry what she was planning on doing. 

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Harry asked tentatively. Hermione wasn't that shocked by their reactions. This was out of character for her. However, she had hoped that they would be a little more accepting of the idea.

"Yes, Harry, I'm sure that this is what I want to do," Hermione said confidently. The golden trio was sitting in the common area of the Burrow, where they had been living since the Battle. The rest of the Weasley family was visiting Percy at his flat. Ron was still a little angry towards Percy and refused to go, so Hermione and Harry decided to stay behind to keep him company. Hermione and Harry were sitting on the couch while Ron had gotten up to protest Hermione's decision. Hermione looked over at Ron. He was now standing by the window. She couldn't help but blame herself for the hatred he had towards Percy. Back home, Percy and Ron were brought closer due to Fred's death. Now, Hermione can't help but feel that Ron may never forgive Percy.

"But, you hate pranks," Harry protested. A twinge of doubt presented itself in Hermione. However, she chose to ignore it. 

"Well, I can learn to love them. Plus, you can’t deny that Fred and George’s products require highly complex magic to create them," Hermione stated in her traditional matter of fact way, hoping that it would somehow convince her two best friends. It didn't. 

"Hermione," Harry began as Ron remained silent", you love school! I just don't want you to miss out on your seventh year, and you regret it."

Now, Hermione knew that the two were only trying to help, yet she didn't appreciate how they were treating her like a child. They were treating her as if she wasn't allowed to do what she wanted and instead be "Hermione." 

"You two are not going back correct?" Hermione said as she stood, feeling a new fire building inside of her. 

"Yes, but-" Harry began.

"Then, how is what I'm doing any different?"

"Because you are the 'Brightest Witch of our Age.' You're supposed to go back to school!" Ron demanded as he strode towards her. 

"How dare he?" Hermione thought. She didn't have to do anything. 

"And do what exactly? Sit back and wait for you two to return from your trip around the world?" Hermione asked. Harry and Ron both went to interrupt. 

"Don't lie to me!" She demanded. The two boys remained silent.

"I've heard you two talk about it! Just because I'm reading doesn't mean I can't hear!"

"Hermione, we-"

"-were going to tell me," Hermione silenced Harry.

"How is that not as bad as what I'm choosing to do? At least I'm getting a job. What are you two doing?" Hermione questioned their hypocrisy.

"We don't have to work right away. We have money," Ron said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Hermione scoffed. 

"You mean Harry's money?"

Hermione regretted the words as they flew out of her mouth. 

"Excuse me?" Ron asked shocked. 

"Nothing. Forget I even said anything," Hermione said trying to walk away. She would come back and deal with Ron when she had calmed down. She didn't want to take it too far.

"No. What did you say? It sounded like you were accusing me of leeching off Harry!" Ron yelled. As usual, he wasn't afraid of taking things too far. Hermione stopped walking, but she did not turn around. 

"I never said that," Hermione softly defended. 

"Bloody Hell," Ron mumbled while running his hands over his face. He looked up and yelled", You inferred it! This is just typical Hermione!"

"Ron, let it go!" Harry demanded as he too stood. Hermione quickly turned around. Now, Hermione knew what she was doing here. She knew she was just making this worse. However, all the stress the past events were boiling inside her. She needed to let out some steam before she went mad, and, now, Hermione was too infuriated for her usual reasoning.

"No, Harry!" Hermione yelled", Let me guess, Ron. Feeling a little too inferior and vulnerable? This is just typical Ron."

Hermione watched as Ron's jaw clenched and his face turned red in anger. She was a little frightened by him, but Hermione wasn't going to let this make her back down. She was tired of how Ron was acting. Back home, Ron was always starting fights, even when he knew she didn't want to. All he did was antagonize.

"Oh, does Hermione feel more superior?"

"I think Ron is feeding his ego, again."

"When is the mousey, little bookworm going to back down?"

"Ron! Hermione, you need to end this now!" Harry pleaded.

"Yes, Hermione, just apologize," Ron said with a smirk.

This was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"No, Ron! I am not apologizing! I am always the one saying sorry!" Hermione letting her frustrations begin to pour out as she went chest to chest with him. Ron scoffed.

"How many times have you ever said sorry to me without being forced to?" Hermione questioned. Ron was silent.

"Twice! Twice!!!" Hermione screamed.

"I am trying," Ron defended as his voice got deathly quiet. A small, shaky laugh escaped from Hermione. 

"I can't keep waiting, Ron. I'm not going to spend a year at Hogwarts, waiting for a letter from you as you're out experiencing life. Why am I not allowed to do that? Why am I the one that has to go back to Hogwarts?” Hermione explained, her voice getting quiet as well. Hermione remembered the last time she went through her seventh year. She wanted to go and try to live her life normally, instead of trying to recreate what she had lost while she was hunting for horcruxes. She wasn’t happy at Hogwarts.

“Maybe I don’t want to be the serious Head Girl. Maybe I don’t even want to work in the Ministry. Maybe I want to laugh! Make other people laugh. The whole bloody world needs a laugh more than ever now!" Hermione loved to learn, she couldn't deny that. However, she already went through her seventh. She knows the curriculum. Ron may not know that, but he should be able to accept that she wants to do something new and different. He wasn't owed an explanation. She wouldn't go back again. She will not allow Ron to pressure her into doing things she didn't want to do. Never again. 

"Hermione-"

"No! You can't make me a person that I am not! I love you Ron, but I will not allow you to control my life because you are scared of people changing. I can't pretend that this war didn't change me! It changed everyone! If you want to pretend nothing has changed, or that Percy isn't your brother, or that no one has died; go ahead! Fine by me! But don't expect me to live in this illusion with you or wait around for you to change your mind!" Hermione demanded, her voice now louder and stronger than ever before. She and Ron stared at each other. Ron trying to get her to back down with his glare, but Hermione didn't. She remained rooted in her spot, like the true Gryffindor she was.

Suddenly, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, the twins, and Ginny returned; Percy along with them. They walked into the room talking and laughing but stopped when their eyes landed on Ron and Hermione.

"Well, what's going on-" George's attempt at making the situation humorous was cut off by the loudest slap Hermione had ever heard. And it hurt just as much as it sounded. Hermione turned her head back towards Ron. She wasn't going to let him hurt her. Ron bore down at her with hatred in his eyes.

"Mud-" Hermione's hand immediately grabbed her arm where the word was engraved onto her skin. Ron spat out the first syllable so quietly that it was barely audible. However, everyone had heard. In fact, he only stopped speaking because Ginny had gasped at the meer beginning of the word. Ron turned to look at his family. They stood there, frozen, with shocked looks on their faces. Slowly, shock turned to anger on the faces of Mr. Weasley, the twins, Percy, and Ginny. Mrs. Weasley and Harry were still too shocked to process what was going on. Hermione tentatively watched Ron as she held her ground. Tears brimmed at the corners of her eyes, and she used all of her power to not let them spill.

"Ron, what did you just say?" Mr. Weasley demanded, the most serious and hurt Hermione had ever heard him. Realization slowly hit Ron as he realized what he had done. Guilt and remorse flooded his expression, but it was too late.

"Hermione, I didn't-" But Ron didn't get to finish his statement. Hermione was suddenly shoved out of the way. It seemed that Mr. Weasley's question had allowed Harry to process the terrible words that were muttered, and instinct took over for Harry as he proceeded to punch Ron in the face. Mrs. Weasley let out a scream as Ginny ran over to hold Harry back as prepared to throw another one.

"What the hell?!?" Ron cried out as he held a bloody nose.

"How could you hit her? How could you look in her face and say that to her? After all we’ve been through and fought for!" Harry spat out as he looked at Ron as if he were vermin. Harry struggled to get free, but Ginny's grip was too tight. However, just between you and me, Ginny considered letting go but thought better of it.

Hermione looked at the scene in horror. Things were never supposed to be this way. They shouldn't be this way. Mr. Weasley grabbed Ron and took him outside. Harry tried to follow, but Ginny guided him towards the stairs. Mrs. Weasley began crying, and Percy guided her out of the room. Hermione stood frozen in her spot.

She was beginning to believe that should have just shut up and walked away. She shouldn't have let the argument go so far. She shouldn't have let any of this go so far. She should have let things happen as they happened in her timeline. But it was too late for that now. She was stuck here, and there was no way she could fix this.

“Hermione?” Fred asked, bringing her back to her spot in the Burrow. She suddenly felt the need to escape and turned to go into the kitchen. Fred and George followed her.

“Where are you going?” Fred asked.

“I don’t know.”

"Now Hermione," George pressed, standing in front of Hermione.

"I shouldn't be here!" Hermione mumbled walking around George, but Fred blocked her path.

"Hermione, think about this rationally," Fred urged in a hushed tone.

"I have, and I need to leave!" Hermione yelled.

"Where will you go? You've been staying here!" Fred exclaimed, his voice getting louder.

"Anywhere! Anywhere but here!" Hermione shoved Fred out of the way. She went to open the door, but he grabbed her arm. She knew she could easily shake him off, but his touch made her feel compelled to stop.

"You can't apperate in this state! You'll splinch!" Fred pleaded. Hermione sighed softly. He was right. She took her hand off the doorknob and turned to look at the twins.

"Then you or George can do it for me," Hermione explained gesturing to the two of them. Fred and George shared a look, silently trying to decide what was the best action to take. Fred sighed and nodded.

“Fine, where do you want to go?” George asked.

Hermione paused. She hadn’t thought this far ahead, and she had nowhere else to go.

“Do you want to go to your parents?” Fred suggested as he let go of her arm and took a step back, to stand next to his brother. Hermione flinched. At the mere mention of her parents, Hermione could no longer hold back her tears. The twins noticed her begin to silently cry.

“What’s the problem with your parents?” George asked growing more worried. Hermione refused to answer. They both went to question further, but the thundering crack of someone disaperating interrupted them. They stood there waiting to see who left or stayed, Mr. Weasley or Ron. Suddenly, Mrs. Weasley bounded into the room crying with Percy right behind her.

“What happened?” George asked quietly to Percy.

“Ron left. Mum saw through the window,” Percy whispered. Hermione over-heard and sat in a chair. Ginny walked into the room, and she gained everyone’s attention. Tears were in her eyes. Percy walked over to his sister and hugged her. Ginny clung onto him.

“It was Ron. He left, didn’t he?” Ginny cried. Percy nodded gripping her tighter.

“Harry is just sitting on my bed. He won’t speak. He won’t move. He’s just staring,” Ginny sniffled. Hermione closed her eyes hoping this would all be a bad dream. However, just as soon as her eyes had closed, they snapped back open at the sound of the door opening. Mr. Weasley shuffled into the room, shell-shocked. Mrs. Weasley ran up to him.

"We just got our son back,” Mrs. Weasley pleaded while she gestured to Percy”, and you sent one away!"

"I didn't tell him to leave! I told him that if he thought he could use violence and say words, like those, then he was perfectly able to live on his own," Mr. Weasley revealed.

"That is practically the same thing as telling him to leave!"

"It's not! He could have argued, Molly! He could have apologized! HE could have begged for Hermione and his family to forgive him! He didn't do that! He left without saying a single word to me!"

"And you didn't try to stop him?!?"

"Of course I tried to stop him! He's my son!" Mr. Weasley now stood there with tears streaming down his face. His wife held him while he cried.

"We were all together! We were all here again! Almost everyone pointing towards home!" Mr. Weasley sobbed. Hermione sat there, wishing she would just disappear. Guilt was eating her from the inside out. She could hear Fred and George whisper to one another. Talking about her no doubt. Hermione only managed to catch the last sentence:

“Go tell Ginny, and you two help her.” 

Hermione watched as Fred walked over to his parents and whispered in their ears leading them into the kitchen with Percy curiously following them.

“Ginny, will you help Hermione get her things?” George asked. The redhead turned towards George confused as she wiped away her tears.

“W-what?” Ginny directed her attention to Hermione “Why are you leaving?”

Hermione got up and hugged Ginny tight, and the youngest Weasley held on even tighter.

“I just need to get away. I just-I can’t stay here right now. I’m sorry,” Hermione apologized. Her and Ginny let go of one another.

“It’s not your fault,” Ginny croaked, and Hermione didn’t argue. She was tired of arguing for the day. 

“All I have is my handbag. I can go get it,” Hermione explained as she headed towards the staircase. However, Ginny grabbed her by the shoulders and guided her back to the chair she was sitting in.

“You stay here. I’ll get it for you.” And with that, Ginny made her up the stairs.

“Where am I going to go?” Hermione asked aloud.

“You’re going to stay with me and Fred,” George answered. Hermione looked up at George.

“You don’t have to do-”

“We have a spare bedroom. You won’t be imposing. Plus, our flat is right above the shop, so you don’t have to endure a terrible commute,” George joked slightly. Hermione cracked a slight smile, but it was soon gone as George crouched down next to Hermione with a serious look on his face. 

“Hermione, what’s wrong with your parents,” George asked. Hermione went to lie, but George cut her off.

“Don’t lie to me,” he asserted”, If something is going on, we need to know.”

Hermione averted her eyes to the ground. She had a silent argument in her head. On side of her was saying that talking about it would make her feel worse. She knew that she would probably never see them again. The more people who knew about them, the more she would be reminded of their absence. However, the only two people who knew, about what she had done, were Harry and Ron. Now with things ruined with Ron, she thought maybe it wouldn’t hurt for on another person to know. 

“I altered their memories,” Hermione muttered still looking at the ground. She heard George give a sharp intake of breath. 

“They think their names are Wendell and Monica Wilkins, and they live somewhere in Australia. Maybe Cairns. They always wanted to go there. One thing is for certain. As far as they know, they have no daughter,” Hermione spilled letting her guard down “, And don’t tell me I shouldn’t have done it! You and I both know that Voldemort would have gone after them. I needed them safe.”

“Why haven’t you gone looking for them?”

Hermione looked up at George to answer but found him looking forward. She followed his gaze and saw Fred standing in the doorway of the kitchen with one of the most serious expressions she had ever seen.

“How much have you heard?” Hermione questioned hoping the answer would be “very little.”

“Enough,” Fred replied as he walked over to them”, The war is over Hermione. No one’s going to hurt them now.”

Hermione went to argue how she didn’t know where they were or if they ever would remember, but Ginny came down the stairs with her beaded bag. 

“Will you please stay?” Ginny pleaded one last time. Hermione stood and walked to her best friend.

“I’ll be staying with Fred and George, so you can visit whenever you want,” Hermione began as she took her bag from her friend. Ginny still looked skeptical.

“I’m not leaving forever! I’ll still come for Sunday dinner. I just can’t stay here anymore. It doesn’t feel right,” Hermione tied to reassured. Ginny hugged Hermione.

“I hope one day it will feel right again,” Ginny whispered.

“I hope so too,” Hermione sighed as she let go. Ginny then went into the kitchen to console her parents. Hermione walked over to Fred and George but saw Fred walking towards the stairs. 

“Where are you going?” George asked.

“There’s something in our old room that I want to see if it’s still there,” Fred answered as he quickly bounded up the stairs. “I’ll meet you back at the flat. Shouldn’t take long!” 

George stared after his brother confused before turning to Hermione and admitting”, No clue what he’s talking about.” He then explained how he’ll apperate them to the flat since she had never been before, but Hermione was to busy wondering what on earth Fred Weasley was up to.


	4. Chapter 4: The Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione begins falling into the routines of her new life.

It had been two weeks since the incident with Ron, and she had grown comfortable living with Fred and George. They each had a bedroom in the flat above the shop. Every morning she cooked them all breakfast. She will admit that she was extremely nervous cooking for them the first morning there. She had heard from Ginny that Fred was excellent at cooking, and the twins had grown up eating Mrs. Weasley’s exceptional cooking. Hermione just wanted to show her gratitude for them allowing her to stay there, and she didn’t know how badly she would react if they made a joke out of her cooking. However, her worries were eased when they both took a bite of the stack of pancakes she had made; at which gigantic grins broke out on their faces. They showered her with compliments, at which she thought she was exaggerating a tad.

“Best breakfast I’ve ever had!” George rejoiced as he took his plate to the kitchen. 

“Even better than your mother’s?” Hermione inquired as she stood to take her plate as well. However, Fred intercepted her and took the plate out of her hand. She gave a quick thanks before Fred proclaimed (much to his brother’s surprise):

“Even better than Mum’s!” Yep. They were exaggerating. Due to the success of Hermione’s breakfast, a routine had settled itself in the flat above Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes. Hermione would make breakfast, and Fred would make dinner. 

Another routine that Hermione was getting used to was her work. When she accepted the job, the twins didn’t tell her what she would be doing. Hermione had thought she would stock shelves, run the register, or help customers. While Hermione and the twins did these things on exceptionally busy days, this was not their place in the grand workings of the shop. Verity, a former fellow Hogwarts classmate, manned the register and restocked shelves. Fred and George would take turns going into the back of the store while the other handled the front. Back there, they would be working on new products. Once a week, all three would meet back there and work out any problems with products. And it was Hermione, after explaining the serious dangers of their love potions, helped make them safer for pranking use. 

Hermione’s main job was to make the products that Fred and George had perfected; this way they could focus their time on creating new inventions. Every day either Fred or George would teach her how to make a product. So far, Hermione knew how to make most of the products in the store, and she had a lot of fun doing so. Today, Fred was teaching her how to make Weasley’s Wet Weather. He stood close to Hermione as she stirred the potion. 

“Next, you need to add the powdered horn of Bicorn,” Fred reminded, and Hermione did so as she began stirring in the opposite direction. 

“Why is the Bicorn horn used? I’ve only used it for polyjuice potion,” Hermione inquired. 

“Only you would think of polyjuice potion when hearing ‘horn of bicorn,’” Fred teased. Hermione shoved him playfully with one hand as the other continued to stir. 

“What is another potion that uses the horn of bicorn?” Fred quizzed a little too giddy to know something that the Brightest Witch seemed to have forgotten.

Hermione thought for a moment. 

“Pepperup Potion!” 

“And when you take Pepperup Potion-” 

“Steam comes out of your ears! So by adding it, you are increasing your chances of getting actual rain!” Hermione exclaimed happily. She didn’t expect to be learning from this job, but here she was. If only fifth-year Hermione could herself now. She completed the final stir of the potion and stepped away from the cauldron. 

“Now, to see if Ms. Granger got it right,” Fred wondered, trying to sound like a Hogwarts professor. He grabbed two umbrellas and handed one to Hermione. They opened them, and Fred grabbed a ladle full of the potion. Hermione pointed her wand at the ladle. 

“Alarte Ascendare!” Hermione commanded and the potion shot up into the air and rain began to drizzle on the Weasley and Granger. 

“Fifty points to Gryffindor!” Fred cheered as Hermione laughed. She looked at Fred smiling back at her. She had never noticed before, but his smile truly lit up a room. Maybe it was because she had lived without that smile for three years. 

“Why am I even thinking about this?” Hermione thought as Fred performed a silent spell that stopped the rain. Hermione chalked it up to nostalgia, but she didn’t know if that could explain the fluttery feeling she got as Fred raised an eyebrow at her, having noticed her staring at him with a strange expression. Hermione shook her head a little and closed her umbrella. 

“And I perform the charm after the potion is put in the packaging, correct?” Hermione reaffirmed as she handed him the umbrella. 

“Exactly! Or else we would never get it into the bottle!” Fred took the umbrella from Hermione, and their fingers brushed together slightly. The smallest of sparks ran up Hermione’s arm, but she blamed it on static electricity, even though there were no carpets in the room. 

“Now, while I enjoy your wonderful company, Ms. Granger-” 

“If you call me Ms. Granger one more-” 

“While I enjoy your terrific company, _Granger_ -” 

“Fred, I swear to Merlin-” 

“While I enjoy your exquisite company Hermione,” Fred began, turning from pulling out ingredients to smirk sweetly at the brunette,” I do need to ask that you leave now. I would prefer, if anyone gets turned into a hippogriff, it would be me.”

“I’m not going to even ask,” Hermione laughed as she went to leave, shaking her head as she went. 

“You’ll find out when I present my latest creation to you and George tomorrow,” Fred called after her. 

“Or when you turn into a hippogriff!” Hermione slyly joked with a wave of her hand. She left the room and made her way to George as she heard a loud “HA!” as Fred’s reply. She smiled to herself as she stood in front of George, who was checking the stock on one of the shelves. 

“Having a good day Hermione?” George chirped foxily. Hermione thought he was up to something but decided not to address it. 

“In fact, I am. I successfully made a Weasley’s Wet Weather,” she bragged. George gave a standing ovation and a mock salute to a chuckling Hermione. 

“Great! Another product we can churn out faster. You are a gift _Granger_ -” 

“I swear I will change my last name! You and Fred have worn it out!” Hermione scolded as she hit him on the shoulder. George feigned hurt and rubbed his shoulder. 

“Speaking of my brother,” George’s tone had become even more mischievous. Now, Hermione knew was definitely up to something. 

“Could he be a reason as to why you are having such a good day?” George smirked.

“He helped me with the potion, so I would say yes he is,” Hermione stated in a matter of fact manner hoping he wasn’t insinuating what she thought he was. 

“Nothing else besides that?” 

“No.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“George, what are trying to get at?” Hermione huffed. A young boy then walked up to the pair. 

“Excuse me, but where are the Boxing Telescopes,” he asked sweetly. 

“Hermione here will show you. She knows Boxing Telescopes better than anyone,” George teased reminding her of the time she got a black eye thanks to the product. Hermione hit George on the shoulder and began to guide the child away. 

“This conversation is not finished,” she called back to George. She guided the young boy to the shelf where the Boxing Telescopes were located. She reached up, grabbed one, and handed it the kid.

“Now, be very careful with these. I don’t want to see you in here tomorrow with a black eye looking for bruise removal paste,” Hermione warned. The boy smiled sweetly at her. 

“I’ll be careful! Thank you!” And with that, he scurried over to Verity at the register. Throughout the rest of the day, Hermione helped various customers, and her mind kept wandering back to the strange feelings she had felt earlier and the suspicious interaction with George. Sufficed to say, Hermione leapt at the chance to work on a batch of Amortentia. She had convinced the twins to make it less strong. The dilution of the potion was done by adding some Draught of Peace (to weaken the level of infatuation) and over stirring the potion (to weaken the effects). However, the process of diluting the Amortentia had to be done a day later after the batch is brewed, which is what Hermione was doing today. The process always left her a little bit light-headed, but she welcomed any distraction. 

Hermione walked towards the pearly potion with spiraling steam. She uncorked the vial of Draught of Peace. However, as she went to pour the draught, she paused. Something was different. Normally, Hermione smelled freshly mown grass, new parchment, and spearmint toothpaste. Now, all Hermione could smell was the freshly mown grass and new parchment. She tilted her head slightly down and breathed in deep. No. She still didn’t smell the spearmint toothpaste. Though, she did smell something different. It was a faint, familiar aroma, and she couldn’t make out what it was. All she knew was that she had smelled this before. This, of course, aggravated her to no end, so she quickly poured in the Draught of Peace and began stirring. The scents grew fainter and fainter, showing her that she was doing her job correctly. 

By the time Hermione exited the back room, the familiar light-headed feeling washed over her, and she wanted nothing more to retire to the flat above. There was no one else in the store besides Fred and George, who were making their way up the stairs to the flat, and Verity who was finishing closing. Hermione started to the stairs as well, but Verity stopped her before she could. 

“This letter came for you!” Verity explained as she handed the letter to Hermione. She looked at Harry’s familiar handwriting on the envelope. Worried, since she hadn’t heard from since her fight with Ron, she quickly opened the letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_You were right. Your parents are in Cairns._

Hermione gasped and dropped the letter before she could finish reading it. Verity looked up at her instantly.

“Everything alright?” the blonde worried. 

“I’m okay. I-I thought I saw a bug,” Hermione made up as her hands shook while picking up the letter.

Verity nodded and called “See you tomorrow!” over her shoulder as she left. Hermione took a deep breath and tried to read the letter again.

_Dear Hermione,_

_You were right. Your parents are in Cairns. They were about to leave, but I’ve managed to stall them. I should be able to return their memories in a few days. Waiting for both the Ministries in Australia and England to pend approval, which they should do. After everything we’ve been through, they would be insane not to gift us this. If all goes well, I and your parents should be back by the end of the month. I’m sorry for not letting you know about this earlier. Please don’t be mad._

_With Love,_

_Harry_

Hermione leaned against a shelf for support as a wave of emotions crashed down on her. She wanted to jump for joy, weep and hit Harry for going behind her back and doing this. She reread the letter three more times just to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. She even pinched herself. Hermione had believed that she would never see her parents. Back in the timeline before, she never found them, and she assumed that she would never see them again. But here she was, clutching a letter of hope for a life with her parents.

Hermione started towards the stairs, excited to tell Fred and George the news, but she stopped at the first step. What if the ministries didn’t approve? What if they waited too long and her parent were gone again? What if they didn’t remember? What if they remembered but they were angry at what she had done and never wanted to see her again? What if Harry-Then it hit Hermione. Hermione never told Harry about Cairns. Yes, she told him and Ron about altering her parents' memories, but she had never mentioned Cairns to either of them. She only told-

Hermione looked up the stairs that led to Fred and George. She had only told the twins about Cairns. Now, Hermione knew what Fred Weasley was up to that day he went up to check up on his old room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want say thank you to all of you that are showing your support of this story! And special thank you to moonfairy13 and imaginesakura for the very nice comments!


End file.
